Christmas Magic
by QueenSwan89
Summary: Emma and Regina know they care about each other, but when Christmas comes, what will they do to make it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I realize I am working on multiple stories at once, but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing something with our favorite ladies that was Christmas themed! Please review and tell me how you like it! There will probably four or five chapters, all somewhat short like this one.**

* * *

Christmas was approaching and Emma wanted to tell Regina how she felt, definitely before the New Year. She wanted, hoped that they would make their resolutions to be good to each other. Emma knew Regina had some type of feelings for her, maybe only mildly romantic, but it was something. When they had gotten back from Neverland, Emma had hugged Regina in thanks for everything she had done. Regina held on a little too tightly and a little too long for them to just be Henry's separate moms, no, there were feelings there, Emma was certain of it.

Emma planned to bring Regina coffee and breakfast while trying to get her deepest desires confessed so she could get her something perfect. The first day she tried, Regina's secretary said she had cancelled her meetings and took her paperwork home with her. Emma checked the mayoral mansion, but Regina wasn't there, or she wasn't answering. Emma decided to try again the next day on the 11th. She woke up early, grabbed two coffees and a fresh apple scone from Granny's, and headed to the mayor's office. She asked the secretary if Regina was busy. The secretary asked Mayor Mills if she had a moment to meet with the Sheriff. She confirmed she did, and Emma was allowed in.

"Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?" Regina asked without even looking up. Emma was amazed at how beautiful Regina's hair was. She had spent more than enough time wanting to rip that hair out of the owner's pretty head, but now she just wanted to pull at it, and not in a vicious way. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"I come bearing gifts," Emma replied, holding up the tray with their coffees in one hand and the bag with the scone in the other.

"And if I already had breakfast?"

"I suppose it's possible, but I asked Ruby if you had been in and she said you hadn't so I hoped that meant you'd be hungry." She paused, smiling coyly. "It's warm."

"And what is 'it'?" Emma took the opportunity to step closer to the mayor's desk and handed her the bag, then pulled one coffee out of the tray to hand to Regina, then the second for herself, tossing the tray in the garbage next to the desk. She took the seat across from Regina, and smiled, waiting. Regina opened the bag and inhaled the warm scent of the scone, humming in approval.

"Are you hungry then?" Emma asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Did you know this was my favorite?"

"Well, you like apples, so I guessed."

"Thanks, I'll enjoy this."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"What's your favorite color?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma and smirked. "Black, like my soul and heart, dear. Any other questions."

"Black isn't a color, and your heart and soul are certainly not black."

"I was thinking it would be gray."

"Gray is a shade, Miss Swan."

"So it is. Red or purple? I was thinking it would be one of those."

"Red, indeed. Why, what's yours?"

Emma smiled. "Red."

"And why did you want to know?"

"I just would like to know more about you. You aren't as scary as you'd like to think you are."

Regina's expression darkened from slightly amused to a smug smile. "Oh dear, you have no idea just how scary I can be."

"Nice try, but you've already exposed your non-crazy side to me, I'm not budging so quickly. Oh, one more question, if I might?"

"You may."

"If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Regina thought a moment before smiling. "A warm pair of socks. One can never have too many pairs of socks."

Emma was puzzled a moment, then smiled widely and said, "hey that's from Harry Potter!"

"Have a good day, Miss Swan." Regina looked back down to her paperwork and Emma turned to leave the office. She looked up at the last moment to watch Emma leave, smiling at their playfulness. She wished she had the guts to be honest with Emma about her feelings. She wasn't sure that the blonde felt the same way, but she had certainly done enough to intertwine their lives as much as possible, and Regina had to admit, that was almost enough to make her say something, almost.

The next morning, Emma called Regina at work to tell her that she had some folders that she needed her to pick up, and explained to her that she didn't think she'd be able to make it out of the office to drop them by to her until evening, unless Regina would prefer to come and get them. Regina told her she would be over sometime before she took her lunch at noon. Emma called Granny's and asked Ruby if she could deliver a grilled cheese with fries and a chicken Caesar salad to the station, explaining that she really couldn't leave to pick it up. Ruby agreed, not without telling her she owed her double the tip.

The food arrived only fifteen minutes before she heard the now familiar clacking of heels against the floor. Regina walked around the corner to the open door of Emma's office and knocked on the doorframe.

Emma smiled. "Come in." She stood, motioning for Regina to take the seat across from her, and the brunette did so. "Are you hungry? I had Ruby drop off a chicken Caesar salad for you, just in case."

"Miss Swan, do you purposefully keep intending for us to have meals together, or is this just a surprise?"

"Actually, I didn't think about that for lunch, when you said you would be coming around lunch I just thought it would be a nice gesture."

"I see, well, thank you."

"Actually, I have a gift for you, as well."

"A gift, Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled and nodded, pulling a small gift bag out from under her desk and handed it to Regina, who took it and stared at it, as though it was made of poison.

"It won't bite, Regina."

"I'm sure it won't, Miss Swan."

"You know, my name won't bite, either."

"Ok, Emma." She set the bag on the ground next to her chair as Emma handed her the container with her salad and pulled out her own grilled cheese sandwich and fries. She offered a bottle of water from the mini fridge to Regina, who took it with a small smile.

After they finished eating, Emma smiled and nodded toward the gift on the floor. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"Oh, um, yes, sure." Regina picked it off the floor and pulled out the tissue paper, unwrapping the piece that had the gift in it. Inside was a pair of thick, really fuzzy, red socks. Regina smiled and chuckled lightly. "Very cute, Emma."

"Well, you didn't tell me your real answer, so I had to go with your fake answer."

"I suppose so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Is this going to become a pattern? You bribe me for answers with food?"

"Maybe."

"Go ahead, then."

"What's your favorite type of animal?"

"Horses," Regina responded without even thinking. "Though, I suppose if I had to choose a different one, I would say dogs. I'm partial to Pongo, even if I pretend not to be."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yes. Have you ever seen _It's a Wonderful Life_, Regina?"

"I can't say I have."

"Oh, ok. Well, here are those folders if you need to go. I should probably get back to work anyway."

"Yes, I must, as well. Have a good day, Emma."

"You too, Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Emma asked her parents if they wanted to have Henry overnight. When she asked them why, she told them she would be working on a case all night and it was her night with Henry, but she didn't want to back out on Regina in case she had plans already. Snow agreed and Emma asked Henry if he was agreeable. He was, indeed, being excited to practice his swordsmanship with his grandpa. Emma grabbed two coffees and another warm apple scone and headed to Regina's office, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to keep with her new tradition of feeding the brunette before asking questions.

When she got there, Regina's secretary told the mayor that Emma was here to see her, and she was allowed in. She opened the door to the office and saw the brunette sitting there, trying to keep a smirk off her mouth. She raised her eyebrows at the drink tray and bag from Granny's and Emma just smiled.

"I figured you could go for some coffee and another warm apple scone."

"I see. I haven't forgotten how to feed myself, Miss Swan."

"I didn't think you had, you couldn't possibly be incapable of something as menial as that. I just wanted to ask you more about yourself and I figured it goes better if I'm treating you to something as well. Oh, I also have a gift for you."

"Another gift, Miss Swan? Why is that?"

"Because I thought you'd like it."

"I see. Feel free to sit, dear," she said, waving her hand toward the seat across from hers in front of her desk. Emma walked over and handed Regina the bag with the scone and pulled a wrapped gift out of a leather satchel she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled each coffee out and tossed the tray in the garbage. Once she handed the gift over to Regina, the brunette's eyebrows raised and she chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Superhero wrapping paper?"

"Yeah, well, I got it for Henry's Christmas gifts and I didn't have any other kind, so I just used it for your gift too. The only kind Snow had was pink with images of Disney's versions of Snow White and Belle and Aurora on it, I didn't figure you'd want me to use that."

"No, superhero paper is just fine."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"If you insist," Regina replied, smirking at the blonde. She slid one finger under the folded part of the paper and pulled the tape away, and soon the paper fell from the gift. "You bought me a copy of _It's a Wonderful Life_? I told you I hadn't seen it."

"Yeah, but it's so good that I know you'll love it when we watch it tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"If it's ok with you, anyway. Snow said she'll watch Henry tonight so I have the night off and you have the night off and I thought we could enjoy the movie together."

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Swan?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to a brilliant movie, and I'd like to watch it with you. I like to see how people react to movies I love."

"Very well. Would you like to have dinner with me as well?"

"That would be great, Regina, thanks. What time should I be there?"

"Six. Do not be late, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"Very well. Do not be late, _Emma_."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Emma replied, smiling widely and brightly. She headed to the door; before she opened it she turned back around to look at Regina. "Oh, before I go, do you like chocolate?"

"Everyone likes chocolate, Emma."

"What kind of chocolate do you like?" Emma knew she wasn't being very smooth and that Regina had surely caught on to why she was asking questions, but apparently Regina was going to humor her anyway.

"I like dark chocolate. Like I like my parents, bittersweet and delicious." Regina punctuated her response with one raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk. She enjoyed teasing Emma, and knew, by the shocked look on Emma's face, she had truly surprised her. Emma just nodded, swallowing the saliva that had pooled in her mouth in her slightly aroused state and turned to leave the office.

Emma went back to the office for a while, but someone called in a missing cat so she had to leave and search for it. She was slightly grateful for that because she got her shirt caught in the tree bark she had climbed to get the cat and her shirt ripped. The reason she was thankful was that it gave her an excuse to go home and change into something and grab nicer clothes without Snow noticing something being off. She changed into black skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a low neckline. She buttoned all the buttons, telling herself to remember to unbutton a couple before she knocked on Regina's door. She hugged Henry good night and kissed him on the head before bidding them a fun evening and left.

She arrived five minutes early to Regina's after having stopped at the store and buying overly expensive chocolate. She left it in the car in case she had a sweet tooth later but intended to give it to Regina the next morning. She didn't want to have to go to the store early after being out tonight, in case she was out late. She hoped, while waiting for Regina to open the door, that tonight would go well and that maybe Regina would open up to her.

Regina opened the door and Emma's jaw dropped. The brunette was wearing a simple white blouse with a black pencil skirt that was very tight around her hips and bottom. It was so similar to things she had seen Regina in a thousand times but this time there was no blazer and maybe one too many buttons undone, matching how Emma had improved her top before getting out of her car. Regina cleared her throat and opened the door wider, inviting Emma in. The blonde closed her mouth and stepped inside, sliding her coat off her shoulders.

"You look really nice, Regina."

"Thank you, dear. Dinner should be ready in a moment. I can take your coat if you'd like to head into the kitchen." Emma nodded and walked away while Regina hung Emma's jacket in the front closet, stopping to inhale the smell that was so much Emma before doing so. Regina had felt her cheeks warm when the blonde complimented her on her appearance. She had wanted to respond that Emma, too, looked beautiful, but found herself choking on the words before they could escape her throat.

She headed into the kitchen in time for the timer on the stove to beep. She pulled out the lasagna and reset the timer for the dessert and set another pan into the oven. She dished up the lasagna onto two different plates and set them on the island. Regina pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard and asked Emma if red wine was ok. Emma nodded and the brunette poured. Handing Emma one glass and motioning for her to follow, Regina walked around the island and took a seat at one of the bar chairs. She waited for Emma to take the first bite before tasting it herself.

"Regina, I will seriously never get over how amazingly delicious your lasagna is. It's seriously the best I have ever had."

"Has your mother ever made it for you?"

"Actually, yes. After the party last year when we got back from the Enchanted Forest I told her that your lasagna was delicious and she should try some. She refused but since then has made it several times, trying to make it better than yours. Winning is important to her, even if she doesn't act like it."

"And mine is still better?"

"Do you care? I mean, it is, I already said that, but does it really matter?"

"I like winning, too, Miss Swan."

"Tell me more about yourself, Regina. Something I don't know. Or tell me something from Henry's childhood. I want to know everything I've missed."

"We used to play battleship a lot. He cheated a lot, too, but it never bothered me. He has a competitive spirit."

"He does, yes. I think he gets that from both of us."

"Indeed."

"You haven't played in a long time?"

"No. I asked him once, after he got the book from Mary Margaret, if he wanted to play. He told me he didn't want to play games with an evil queen and he stomped the two parts to pieces."

"Wow. He has quite the temper, sometimes."

"Yes, that one has to be genetics because I never acted like that in front of him."

"Guilty. I have a sort of bad temper, sometimes."

"I've noticed, my dear."

"I like when you say that."

"Dear? I say it to many people."

"I know, but I like when you say _my dear_, almost like you're calling me yours."

Regina studied Emma, unsure of how to take the confession. She would be naïve to think that the blonde didn't care for her in a way that was beyond being Henry's other mom. She didn't want to admit to herself that she cared for the blonde in a manner that would have Snow and Charming back to their thoughts of taking her down, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking it when the blonde was busy saying things like that. She shook her head quickly, trying to empty those thoughts, but looked up to see beautiful green eyes staring at her as though they wanted something from her.

Emma studied Regina, her eyes searching chocolate ones for an answer. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and leaned in slowly, wanting to bring her lips to the full, red ones in front of her. When she was mere inches away the stove timer started beeping loudly and the two women jumped away from each other. Regina stood to take the brownies out of the oven and Emma watched her backside, wanting to walk up behind her and pull it against herself.

"That smells delicious, Regina."

"Thank you, dear. They're peanut butter brownies, homemade of course. Henry always begs me to make them, so I figure you would enjoy them."

"I'm sure I will."

Regina offered her more wine, but Emma asked for cider instead. Regina took the same and they headed into the den to watch the movie with their drinks and their brownies. Emma moaned over hers and snuck into the kitchen to grab one more for each of them. She untucked the front of her shirt letting it lay over her belt buckle and sat back down on the couch next to Regina, closer than necessary, but it felt good being in close proximity.

The movie finished and Regina had tears on her face. Emma smiled and moved her hand to wipe the tracks that the brunette's tears had left on her smooth face. Regina smiled at Emma and rolled her eyes at herself for her tears.

"Did you like it?" Emma asked.

"It was beautiful, Emma, thank you for the gift."

"My pleasure. I'm really glad I got to enjoy it with you. It's really not fair, you're even beautiful when you cry."

Regina chuckled and finished wiping her face. She moved to stand and Emma put her hand on the brunette's arm.

"I want to talk a while, can we do that?" Emma asked, her voice open and her face held a look of vulnerability.

"That would be lovely, dear."

"So tell me about horses. I don't know anything about them."

"Horses are wonderful creatures. I loved riding them. I've missed it, actually. I had a beautiful horse that Daniel taught me to ride, and I used ride bareback, but my mother didn't like it."

"What color horse is your favorite."

"Palomino."

"I don't know what that means."

"Blonde. Palomino horses are blonde horses."

"Oh. What's your favorite movie?"

"I basically like anything by John Hughes. He was a great filmmaker, his films were light and fluffy and nice to watch in such a dark time of life."

"Awesome. Have you watched _Home Alone_?"

"Of course. It terrifies me because I see Henry being so much like that."

"Yeah, that kid could pull that off, he's bright enough. He gets that from you."

The women talked all night, they even put _Home Alone_ on to play in the background. Emma didn't realize how long they talked until she woke up the next morning with Regina's head on her shoulder, her own head against the back of the couch. She whispered the other woman's name, not wanting to startle her, but wanting to wake her up before they both needed to be to work. When the sound of her name registered with her, Regina lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder and looked around, surprised that she had fallen asleep somewhere besides her bed.

"Good morning," Emma whispered, smiling.

"Good morning, Emma."

"I've gotta get going, but I wanted to see you smile before I headed to work."

"Thanks for last night, Emma. It was really sweet."

"I had a nice time, too. And hey, don't eat breakfast this morning."

"Ok?"

"Traditions. I'll see you around 9:30." The blonde stood and headed out to grab her coat and leave.

She stopped at Granny's, grabbed their coffees and Regina's warm apple scone. This time, when she arrived at Regina's office the secretary told her that she was expected and she headed in. Regina smiled warmly at her and stood to greet her. Emma set down the tray with the coffees as Regina pulled the pastry bag from her hand. The sheriff set a deep purple gift bag that was covered in printed snowflakes on the desk in front of Regina's chair, then turned to the mayor and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Regina hesitated, but put her arms around Emma's waist, patting her gently on her back. When Emma pulled away she sat in the seat that had become her usual spot and took a sip of her coffee.

"Your gift this morning will go really well with your breakfast."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you should open it," Emma said, smiling broadly at the beauty in front of her. Regina smiled back at her, opening the gift bag and pulling out an assortment of dark chocolates and truffles. Regina blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Emma, chocolate is not for breakfast."

"What are you talking about? It has calcium, and caffeine! Of course its great for breakfast, _and_ it goes perfectly with coffee."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"Oh, I have a gift for you for tomorrow, but I think I should come over tonight to give it to you. I don't think you'll want it brought to work, it's sort of big and not really something you want to have in an office."

Regina looked at her, confused and slightly amused. "Why are you giving me so many gifts?"

"Because I want to. I think you've probably gone too long without being given anything and I want to give you so much, I want to make up for so much."

"You don't owe me anything, though, dear."

"I owe you _so_ much. You raised Henry amazingly well, and I want to give you so much to thank you for that, and to show you how much you mean to me."

"For raising Henry."

"And because you're you and I'm me, and you're important to me, for more than Henry."

Regina smiled, tears threatening to fill her eyes. Emma walked around the desk and took Regina's hands after spinning her chair so she was facing her. Emma pulled Regina from her seat and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist of the woman in front of her, squeezing until Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders. Before pulling all the way away, Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and smiled. She left Regina alone to her thoughts, excited for the evening to come so she could give Regina her next gift.

* * *

Let me know how you guys like it and if I should keep going! Reviews are like coffee and whiskey to me, delicious and must haves!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I have already posted this chapter, I changed the end because I accidentally copied too much and part of the next chapter that wasn't edited or finished yet ended up being posted. I took that part out and it will be posted with chapter four, which I'm posting in a minute, so I'm sorry if you get alerts and if it annoys you!**

* * *

Emma knocked at the door lightly, trying to make sure Henry wasn't the one to come to the door in case Regina didn't like her present. She heard the brunette calling to Henry to stay in the study and she would be right back. When she opened the door she looked happy, something Emma didn't often see but was pleased to be exposed to. Emma smiled broadly at her.

"Are you ready for your next gift?"

"I suppose, would you like to come in, dear?"

"Actually, you should come out." Regina grabbed a coat from the coat rack and stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her. "I know this is presumptuous, and I understand if you don't want it. But, I think you'll find it to be fun." Emma took Regina's hand and pulled her toward her car. When they got within a couple of paces, Emma halted, telling Regina to turn around and close her eyes. The brunette looked at her skeptically and when Emma looked at her sternly, she nodded and did as she was asked.

Emma put the leash she bought on the little yellow puppy and pulled her out of the car. She picked him up and walked around in front of Regina, telling the other woman to open her eyes. Regina smiled for a moment, but sobered and looked incredulously at the blonde.

"I know it's crazy, but you said that you liked dogs, and I thought if you liked palomino horses that you would like a yellow dog. She's a labradoodle so she doesn't shed very much either. I thought you would appreciate that. I figured you would like to name her, but I've been calling her queenie, since she's for you, if you want her."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll keep her. She kind of reminds me of you."

"And how so?" Regina asked, raising one eyebrow.

"She's sweet, and loveable."

"You perceive me as sweet and loveable?"

"I do."

"Let me see her," Regina requested, holding her hands out to take the puppy from Emma. Emma handed her over and Regina fawned over the tiny bundle of fur. "I think queenie is a cute name."

Emma smiled, happy that Regina enjoyed the gift. She watched the other woman play with the puppy, amazed at the pleasure the yellow ball of fur brought to Regina's face with such ease. She envied it, actually, wishing she could bring that look to Regina's face every single day.

"I'm glad you like her. She's sweet and from what I heard, mostly housebroken. You'll just have to work on her with your house. I have a food and water bowl for her in the car, and I bought you some puppy chow, and obviously the leash. I also have a box of treats and a pack of training pads for her."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Of course, I don't give gifts halfway." Regina smiled at the comment. Henry chose the moment that Emma stepped closer to Regina to open the door and call out for his mom. He looked surprised when he saw Emma, smiling at her and noticing the puppy. He slipped on some boots and ran out to them, running right for the puppy that was now on the ground playing in the snow.

"What's this?"

"Emma bought us a puppy, Henry," Regina said. "Is that ok, Henry?"

"Ok? It's awesome! We can keep him, mom? Really?"

"Yes, of course. I'm going to put you in charge of feeding and walking _her_ until you go back to school in January."

"What's her name?"

"Emma named her Queenie, unless you have a different idea?"

"No, that's awesome, like she's named after you, mom!" Henry agreed. Regina blushed, but he didn't noticed, he was too busy playing with the puppy, but Emma noticed. Emma found that she noticed everything about the mayor these days, she just couldn't help it.

"Henry, why don't you take Queenie inside while I talk to your mom a minute and grab the rest of the puppy supplies?"

"Ok!" Henry took the leash from Regina and bound inside with the puppy. Emma looked at Regina, waiting for the brunette to look back at her.

"You've brought me quite the interesting collection of gift over the past few days."

"I have."

"When do you plan on stopping?" Regina asked, not in a way that implied she wanted it to stop but in a way that hoped she wouldn't.

"That's a pretty loaded question," Emma said louder than she would have wanted to, but the weight of the puppy food she had just lifted made her exert more energy than she had planned to.

"How do you figure?"

"Because if I'm honest, I might scare you."

"I'm not easily frightened, dear."

"I know, but even this might spook you."

"We'll see."

"Indeed."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Emma said, smiling.

"Even though you brought me tomorrow's gift already?"

"Traditions," Emma said with a shy smile, hoping she wasn't making a burden of herself.

"Of course, traditions. See you in the morning, Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this finished before Christmas! I still have a week of days to get finished! I'll try to get some up early in the morning, if not then, sometime tomorrow afternoon should be plausible. I should only have two, maybe three chapters left if I keep doing multiple days in one chapter, which I like doing. Hope you guys enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

On the 15, the women had breakfast and went about their days.

On the 16th, Emma woke up early without even setting an alarm. She grabbed the wrapped copy of _Love Actually_ from her dresser and pulled on her clothes, ready to go and thankful she showered the night before. She checked her hair, which was curly as ever and undid one of the buttons she had just done on her shirt. She headed to Granny's for what was becoming her usual order and then headed to Regina's office. The secretary just nodded at Emma and told her to go ahead into the office. This time, Regina stood from her desk and greeted Emma almost at the door, taking the items from her hands and leading Emma to the desk. Emma wrapped Regina in a hug easily and quickly, though she had wanted to linger a few moments and enjoy the warmth that radiated from the other woman's body.

"How was your night?" Emma asked.

"It was fun. Queenie has already taken over my bed, though I intended to not allow her to sleep there, she broke me in on the second night. She was too cute to deny, she gives me a look quite similar to the one you and Henry give me on occasion."

"Oh, so I give you a look that is too cute to deny?" Emma asked, causing Regina to look flustered at her response. Emma decided to drop it before she made the brunette uncomfortable. "Oh, hey, I brought you another present." Emma handed Regina the gift, who proceeded to open it and smiled. "I haven't seen this one."

"I figured. You don't seem like someone who chooses to watch many Christmas movies, but that one is another one of my favorites. I was thinking I could come over tonight and we could watch it together?"

"I would love that, though tonight might not be a good night. Would tomorrow be ok? Henry will be at a friend's house."

"That would be great."

"I'll make you dinner, again, if you would like it."

"Yes, that would be awesome. Your cooking is awesome."

"Thank you, dear."

"Well, I better be off to work, it was good seeing you, Regina."

"Likewise, Emma." Emma stood and walked around Regina's desk, leaning into the brunette and placing a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving the office.

Emma sat in her office with her feet on her desk and her phone in her lap. She badly wanted to text Regina, just to say hi, but she had only left there an hour ago. She could tell that Regina was becoming more receptive to her gifts and presence and that pleased her to no end. Emma really couldn't pinpoint exactly when she started feeling this way for Regina but the feelings in her heart were warm and tender for the other woman. She knew she should have checked with Henry to see if he was fine with her trying to pursue his mom, but she figured she would find out if Regina would be pursued before saving herself the embarrassment of him saying yes and Regina saying no, or the pain of him saying no and then never knowing what could have been. She pulled up google on her phone to avoid texting the brunette. She knew what her final gift for the other woman would be, not that she knew how to procure it, so she looked up how to do that.

She needed to text Regina anyway because she needed to figure out a gift for tomorrow morning and the morning after that, because she didn't want to wait until after talking tomorrow morning to pick up the next days gift. She found the page she needed and made the calls that were necessary. She was hoping it would take more time than it had, instead when she looked at the clock she saw that only 45 minutes had passed and she sighed.

**Hey you.**

_Hello, Emma. Bored of darts already?_

**Hah! I haven't even played darts, thanks for the idea.**

_Please, continue to inform me of how the town's taxes are being spent on entertainment._

**Pfft. Entertainment? This day could not even get more boring if it tried.**

_So you text me for entertainment? I do have a job to do, even if your day is slow. Would you like me to find more work for you?_

**Noooo. Thanks for the overwhelmingly kind offer, though. I'll probably just fill out some more papers before lunchtime. Text me if you have free time later.**

_I will keep in mind your offer. Have a fun day, Sheriff._

**You too, Madame Mayor.**

Emma sighed. That wasn't exactly the conversation she had wanted to have, but the flirting couldn't be denied, even the texts translated it properly. She did as she said she would and pulled some forms out of her "in" tray and started answer questions and filling out reports. The time crept a bit faster than it had earlier in the morning and it was almost time for her to take her lunch. She placed the finished forms in the files the belonged and stood to grab her coat. Before she could make it past her office door, she heard the familiar clicking of heels on the station floor. Her heart jumped as she knew she could hazard a guess about who was visiting and be certain she was right.

Sure enough, rounding the corner as Emma stepped out of the doorway to her office, she saw Regina carrying a white carryout bag from Granny's. She smiled at the brunette, and offered her a seat.

"I brought you lunch," Regina started the conversation.

"Thank you. What brought this on?"

"I just thought that since you were spending so much money on my breakfast everyday, you might appreciate my buying you lunch."

"Depends on what you got me," Emma teased, smiling. She was curious though what the healthy food fan would have brought her. Her eyes followed Regina's hands as the other woman pulled two sandwiches wrapped in aluminum foil out of the bag followed by two small Styrofoam containers. She waited while the brunette handed one wrapped sandwich and one container to her and placed her two items in front of her, too, then Emma took the empty bag and tossed it in the trash.

She waited even longer until Regina had unwrapped a club sandwich for herself and opened her container to reveal sautéed green beans. Emma unwrapped her own sandwich, expecting the same as the brunette's, but instead revealed an extra bacon BLT, and her container had French fries. She took a fry and popped it in her mouth, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Oh, you are the best, Regina. Thanks." Emma grinned in pleasure at the other woman.

"I know. Thanks for pointing it out, though, always nice to be reassured." Emma rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled once again.

"Tell me, do you prefer silver or gold?"

"Gold, white or yellow, but white seems more modern and I like that."

"And what's your favorite type of jewelry?"

Regina raised her eyebrows questioningly before answering, "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I've noticed that all of your questions, or most of them, result in you buying me something, and you are not buying me jewelry."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. It's unnecessary."

"Oh fine, then. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I really enjoy old music, rock from the 70s. I also really like indie stuff, things that nobody has ever heard on the radio, but I look up music often to see what I should order. Usually what I've ordered is good."

"What kind of indie stuff?"

"I like Brandi Carlile and I really enjoy a guy named Sufjan Stevens."

"Gotcha." Emma stopped to think for a moment, wondering what she should ask the brunette next. "What's your favorite book?"

"You don't think I own my favorite book?"

"I'm sure you do, now I'm just asking so I can know more about you."

"_The Sound and the Fury_, then."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just loved it the moment I read it. I really enjoy symbolism in movies and books, so maybe that's why."

"I love hearing about your interests, you, I don't know, intrigue me."

"You don't know?"

"No, I mean you definitely do, I was just searching for the right word."

"What about you, Emma. What's your favorite book?"

"_Lord of the Flies_."

"You like a book about a bunch of kids killing each other?"

"It's a dystopian world. I like that. I never had this utopic life, I lived in my own form of dystopia and I would read it as a kid, thinking that at least my life wasn't _that_ bad. It was sort of a way to make me feel better about my life."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I love talking to you, Regina."

"I enjoy your company as well, Emma."

"I wish you could stay here all day."

"Right now, in this moment, I wish the same. However, I've taken too long of a lunch break as it is, so I need to get back, especially if I want to cut out a little early tomorrow to take care of dinner for you."

"Oh fine, I guess I can do some more paperwork or something to keep myself entertained."

"Have a good day, my dear."

"Have a good day, Regina. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Indeed."

Emma watched Regina leave her office and enjoyed the sight. That woman was the most infuriating, annoyingly attractive and secretly loveable woman she had ever known. Sure, other people wouldn't see Regina as loveable, but something clicked between her and Regina that others just wouldn't understand, that they wouldn't see.

When Regina got back to her office she tried to piece together the past few days with Emma and how she felt about it. She knew that the blonde had feelings for her, trying to deny that would be stupid and she had told herself that over and over. Regina's own feelings for Emma had changed a long time ago and she was still having trouble with that. She was excited to have the blonde over for dinner the next night, but she wanted to figure out how to make the evening go perfectly smooth and she wanted to make a delicious dinner for the blonde. She wanted to kiss Emma. Her pink lips that never had lipstick or gloss were so inviting to Regina that it was hard, each day she spent with the other woman, to not kiss her.

Both women spent their evening anticipating the next morning. Emma had gone shopping and Regina had gone home to take care of Henry. Neither woman slept well that night, both excited and nervous for what the next day would bring. When Regina woke up the next day, she searched through her closet for something acceptable to wear. She found one of her best pencil skirts, tight around her hips and bottom, she then pulled out a crisp white blouse over which she placed a small vest, leaving the blouse unbuttoned to just above where it met the vest. She pulled on one of her favorite pairs of stilettos and headed to work.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Emma pulled on a black sweater dress and wool tights. She pulled a black pair of knee-high boots on over the tights and headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of ibuprofen to get rid of the headache that had manifested in the time between her shower and getting dressed. Snow came out of her and David's room as Emma was pulling on her peacoat.

"Where are you headed looking so nice, Emma?" Snow asked.

"I'm going to work."

"Dressed like that?"

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No. You look really nice, almost like you're trying to impress someone."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Oh, really? Who, Emma?"

"Um, no offense but it really isn't your concern. I kind of want to keep it private. Also don't expect me home until late tonight, maybe not even at all."

"Oh?" Snow responded, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility."

"Ok, well, be careful and have a good time."

"Thanks, see ya!" Emma called, walking out the door and on her way to Granny's.

When Emma arrived at Regina's office, she handed her the scone first, then her coffee, followed shortly by a small wrapped gift. Regina smiled and opened it.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah. That CD is from the mid-90s and it's really a good CD. I thought you'd like it because I listened to the indie artists you told me about and they have kind of a similar sound."

"Emma, that's really sweet, thank you." Regina stood and tore the plastic from the CD case. She then opened it and pulled the disc out, walking to a player she had on one of the shelves on the wall, placing it in and pressing play, setting it so the whole disc was on repeat. She turned the volume low so she and Emma could talk, but she could still hear it."

"I'm glad you think so. Tomorrow's gift is probably going to be pretty lame."

"Why is that, dear?"

"Because you don't give me much to go on."

"Well, then you should skip the weekend from giving me gifts."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, first of all, you don't need to keep buying me things, anyway. Secondly, I think Henry might find it weird, you coming over to give me Christmas gifts."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I probably still would have gone to the office, you know you worked all of last weekend."

"I did, but I won't be working this weekend. Only a week until Christmas and I have a lot of decorating to do."

"Ok, I'm going to go to work so we can both get everything done before our date tonight."

"Our _date_?"

"Should I not call it that, Regina?"

Regina looked like she was deep in thought for a few minutes before replying, "I suppose we could call it a date." The words brought a wide smile to Emma's mouth and the blonde kissed Regina on the cheek and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

When Emma arrived at Regina's house that night, the brunette let her in and took her coat. This time, instead of Emma moving to hug Regina first, the older woman put her arms around Emma's waist after hanging the blonde's coat. When they broke apart, the women smiled at each other and Regina told Emma to head into the dining room and she would be right in with dinner. The blonde did as she was told and wasn't sitting more than a minute before the brunette came in with a delicious smelling casserole. She placed it on top of a potholder in a spot reachable for both place settings. Regina sat at the head of the table, Emma to her right. The two women chatted throughout dinner, Emma devouring two helpings of the chicken, cheese, broccoli and rice dish Regina had made.

"Emma."

"Yes, Regina?"

"I really like that dress on you, it's quite caressing on your curves, it's very attractive." Emma's cheeks tinged with pink, but she thanked Regina for the compliment she had paid.

They moved into the den and Regina put the movie into the player. The two women sat next to each other on the couch. They were so close that their arms were brushing as the movie began. By time the end of the movie had come, Emma had her arm around Regina and the brunette was leaning against the blonde's side. As the credits scrolled they looked at themselves, then at each other and they realized the close proximity between them when Regina lifted her face from Emma's shoulder and looked into deep blue-green eyes. She searched the lighter eyes for a reason to stop what she was about to do, but she couldn't find one. All the eyes did was look at her tenderly, longingly, so Regina took the chance. She moved her head up an inch and she was very near to the blonde's face.

Regina inhaled sharply, looking for her mind to bring her clarity. It didn't. She inched forward just another half of an inch and her lips were pressed against Emma's. She moved her lips slowly against the smaller, pink ones. She only kept their lips together for a moment, breaking away to look into the younger woman's eyes, unsure of what response she would give to Regina's kiss.

"Regina, I…" Emma started in a whisper. Before Emma could finish, Regina bolted up to a full sitting position, taking the blonde's words as a rejection. Emma leaned toward Regina, not wanting the other woman to misunderstand her. She snaked one hand around the brunette's shoulders, gripping the back of her neck in her hand. She moved into Regina's personal space and moved her mouth to kiss the other woman's. They kiss began tenderly, each woman trying to learn the feel of the mouth against theirs. After a minute, Regina moved her tongue across the full bottom lip of the blonde's, looking for entry, the mouth against hers opening immediately to allow it. Once their tongues started battling their pace quickened and Emma pushed herself against Regina, forcing the other woman's body to lean against the arm of the couch. Emma's left hand moved into dark hair, pulling, while her right hand moved down the older woman's small form to her supple ass. Regina's hands were holding the small of Emma's back, pulling the woman tightly against her, nails digging against the fabric of her dress. Emma moved her hand from Regina's ass to the buttons on her vest, once those were taken care of, she started undoing the buttons on the blouse Regina was wearing. Her hand, after accomplishing it's task, moved across smooth olive-toned skin to find one of the woman's breasts. She cupped the lace-covered mound and kneaded it tenderly, running the pad of her thumb across the soft flesh above the bra.

Emma moved her mouth from Regina's, the brunette whimpering softly at the loss of contact until she felt the blonde's mouth peppering kisses down her jaw and stopping to suck gently on her pulse point. She moved her mouth quickly enough to ensure there wouldn't be marks left, her lips traveling down the line of Regina's throat. She felt the moan vibrate in the throat against her lips before it sounded out of the mouth of the woman beneath her.

"Emma," Regina moaned. "I want you, now." The words had a sobering effect on the blonde and she pushed herself off of the brunette, moaning.

"Regina, I'm sorry, no. I want you, you have no idea how much I want you, but right now is too soon. This was only our first kiss. I want to keep seeing you a little while before we're together like this. It's only going to hurt us both if we sleep together and it doesn't work out."

In the time Emma was talking, Regina had moved herself off the arm of the couch and sat up straight. She nodded slowly after Emma finished talking.

"I know you're right, but that does _not_ make not jumping on you right now any easier. I really want to keep kissing you though. I'm not sure we will be able to without getting back to this point."

"Maybe we should cool it, for tonight."

"Yes, I suppose we should."

"I'll see you Monday morning?"

"As long as you come." Regina finished her sentence with a smile. Emma stood, bending halfway to place a kiss against Regina's lips one more time before walking to the door. She didn't realize that she was being followed to the door until she went to grab her coat. She turned toward the brunette, smiling and putting her hands on the woman's tiny waist, pulling her flush against her own body and squeezing her in a hug.

"Have a good night, Regina. I'll be thinking of you until Monday."

"Text me anytime you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer." She placed a soft, quick kiss on the other woman's lips, then her nose and each of her cheeks. Pulling away, she slid on her jacket and headed out the door, to her car, for home.

The weekend passed too slowly, agonizingly so. Emma forced herself to work both days so she could take Monday off and have Saturday mostly off, for Christmas. She had gotten the next gift for Regina over the weekend, though she knew it would be a weaker gift, it was pretty and she liked it. When it came to be time to leave on Monday morning, Emma was practically ready to go the second her alarm went off, she had already showered and dried her hair the night before, so all she had to do was get dressed. She pulled on a warm red sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. She made her usual stop at Granny's and was passed right in by Regina's secretary.

"Emma," Regina lit up the moment that the blonde walked through the office door. "How are you?" she added as she walked to Emma and pulled the coffee tray from her hand, removing both their drinks and disposing of the tray.

Emma sat down the wrapped gift and the pastry bag with the scone and pulled Regina at the waist so that her body was snug against Emma's. "It was a really long weekend. We shouldn't ever spend a weekend completely apart ever again."

"My sentiments exactly, my dear."

"There's a note to go with today's gift," Emma urged, pulling the brunette back to her desk and gently pushing the other woman into her chair before handing her the gift to unwrap. When the brunette tore at the paper, the note fell off and she bent to grab it, pulling the thick, folded piece of paper from the cream colored envelope.

_My dear Regina,_

_ This might not seem like a great gift, and I kind of really suck with words, but here goes: I got you this present, even though it is so simple and ordinary, because I want to trade notes with you. I bought myself some matching paper, and now we have special paper that we can write to each other on. Whether it's just a note to say hi, or a note for something we can't say out loud with our mouths, I want us to use this paper just when we communicate with each other. _

_Anyway, I know it's a silly gift, but I hope you like it._

_ Yours, truly,_

_ Emma_

Regina's eyes had teared up a little bit at the end, feeling the sincerity of the blonde's in waves. She nodded to Emma and finished peeling the wrapping paper off the stationary box. The paper was simple, pale yellow with an orange and green border and a small flower design in the bottom left corner of each sheet. Regina stood and walked around her desk to the blonde, bending halfway to kiss her on the mouth.

"Thank you, Emma. It's beautiful and I really appreciate it."

"Of course, and I meant what I said in my letter, so please, take advantage of that."

"I can't wait to."


	6. Chapter 6

Monday night, as Emma was in bed unable to sleep, her thoughts wandered to Regina. She really liked kissing Regina. The brunette went from being the most irritating person in the world to Emma to the most desirable and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't take her mind off of the warm, full lips that kissed her goodbye that morning. She badly wanted to kiss those lips more, longer, and not to stop until they couldn't breathe. Even though it was late, she had a feeling Regina would still be awake, and she pulled out her phone.

**I really can't get you out of my head.**

_I see. I'm sorry, Emma._

**Are you?**

_Actually, no, if I'm being completely honest. I can't stop thinking about you, either._

**I think you'll really like your gift tomorrow.**

_Do I get a hint?_

**Nope. But, you might be mad, even though you'll think it's pretty.**

_Mad?_

**You'll see.**

_If it has anything to do with Snow White, I will kill you._

**No. I promise.**

_Ok, good._

**Well, I'll let you sleep. I know you need your beauty rest.**

_Not all of us can look beautiful rolling out of bed and throwing on whatever is closest._

**You talking about me?**

_Of course, dear. Who else would I be talking about?_

**You called me beautiful ;)**

_You are._

**Not like you. But anyway, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow :) **

_Good night, dear._

Regina tried to sleep but that woman had a way of crawling under her skin in the best way possible. She tried calming her thoughts by thinking of Henry, her sweet, good son. Obviously they had had their differences, especially when the curse broke and he thought she was still evil. Still, she couldn't have asked for a better son and there were few things that she would have done differently in raising him. She pulled a book from her nightstand and put her reading glasses on. Somehow the act of reading always soothed her to sleep, she hoped that night it would too.

The next morning, on the 21st, Emma was super excited about the day's gift. She pulled the small box from her nightstand and searched through her closet. She wanted to dress in a manner that made Regina's mouth water. Thankfully, she had too many calls to deal with yesterday and ended up working, so she had today off, instead. She pulled on some black opaque tights, a plum colored dress that hugged her body more tightly than she would normally wear her clothes, but she was dressing to impress today. She knew Regina's office would be warm so she didn't worry about a cardigan, but pulled on her nicest coat and a pair of black stilettos and headed out the door. She grabbed their things from Granny's and headed to Regina's office, where she was nodded through by the secretary.

Regina greeted her with a smile and a hug, kissing her lips gently and quickly.

"You're tall today, dear."

"I am, yes," Emma replied, pulling her coat and scarf off to reveal her dress. She laid the coat around the back of the chair she always sat in and when she looked up to look Regina in the eye, she saw wide caramel eyes, surprise and pleasure revealed in their depths.

Regina cleared her throat and then whispered, "Wow. You look incredible, Emma."

"Oh, you know, it was whatever was closest."

Regina rolled her eyes teasingly at Emma's pointed response to her text from last night. "Why such a nice outfit today?"

"It's a special gift."

"I see."

"Speaking of which," Emma started, pulling the box from the pocket of her coat. "Here it is."

Regina sat down in her chair, and then she pulled the wrapping off slowly and revealed a jewelry box. She pulled open the lid revealing a charm bracelet made out of white gold. There were only a few charms on it, and Regina gave each one attention delicately. First she looked at the apple, stroking the charm with her thumb, smiling lightly. The next one she focused on was a horse, beside the horse there hung a charm of a swan, and the last one was a house. The house charm looked like a small box house with a triangle roof and a front door with one window, very simple but Regina looked at it slightly confused.

"Ok, I understand the first three, but what does this one mean?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed, she figured she would need to explain that one, but now that the moment came she felt embarrassed, what if Regina didn't like her explanation?

"Um, well, it symbolizes home. You and Henry are my home and I guess I'm hoping that it's the same for you, I mean that I hope that Henry and I are your home, too."

Regina's breath caught in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes, her thumb stroking it again. "Emma, this is the most beautiful gift I have ever been given. Thank you, I love it." Regina stood to walk around her desk and kissed Emma gently. "Will you put it on for me?" She held out the bracelet and when Emma took it, held out her wrist.

"You really like it?"

"I love it, very much, Emma. Thank you." Emma stood and wrapped her arms around Regina, kissing her deeply.

"I think I love you, Regina."

"I think, maybe, I love you as well, Emma." The women kissed for a few more moments, Emma was in no hurry to get back to her apartment and Regina would be at the office all day, anyway. After several moments passed, Regina pulled away and straightened herself out. "Do you mind getting Henry from his friend's house this morning? He sent me a text a short time before you got here saying he needed to leave there early but he wouldn't tell me why."

"Of course. I should probably go so I can get changed before I get him."

"Emma, would you like to stay for dinner tonight, after you drop Henry off?"

"Sure, I really would like that," she stated with a smile on her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Regina quickly, grabbed her coat from the chair and headed home to her apartment.

Emma had changed from the dress she was wearing that morning and put on a pair of her nicer skinny jeans and a maroon turtleneck sweater. She left her hair in curls around her shoulders and walked up the Tillman's porch to get Henry. He came bounding down the sidewalk.

"Emma! Where's mom?"

"Hey kid! Mom's working, so she asked me to get you because I have the day off. What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"What did you do kid?"

"Mr. Tillman found me and Gretel kissing,"

"What? You don't kiss girls! You're way too young for that, your mom and I should have like, five more years before we have to deal with that."

"Whatever. You're not going to tell mom are you?" They were almost to Granny's when Henry asked the question with a groan, because he knew the answer already.

"Of course I'm going to tell your mom, kid. This is absolutely not something we should keep from her."

"Do you want to hang out at the apartment or at your house?"

"We can hang out at my house without mom there?"

"Let me call and ask her."

Emma pushed her speed dial for Regina and waited for the other woman to pick up.

"Hello, Emma. Any problems picking up Henry?"

"You can say that. Just wait until you hear why he had to come home early."

"Should I ask now, or wait until I get home?"

"You probably want to hear this one in person. Anyway, Henry was wondering if we could hang out at the house, I think he's just as nauseated of walking in on my parents as I am."

"Yes, dear, that's fine. Henry should have a key. I'm trying to get out early, shouldn't be more than a couple more hours I think."

"Good. I can't wait to see you."

"You just saw me, dear."

"I know, that's why it's driving me crazy. See you later."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes as she hung up and she and Henry finished their meals at Granny's and headed over to the Mayoral mansion. Henry ran into the den and pulled out hiss video game. Emma found a recipe on the fridge for what she guessed would be that night's dinner. She pulled out the ingredients and started sautéing the vegetables in a pan on the stove, letting the sauce simmer in a pot next to the vegetables. She dug around for a cutting board and sliced the chicken into cubes the way the instructions directed. She poured some olive oil into a frying pan and tossed the chicken cubes into it, setting it on medium-low on a back burner. When the vegetables were done she poured over the sauce and cleaned the pot out, adding water to boil for the rice. She looked at the clock, noticing that Regina would be home shortly if she was able to get home early as she planned. She called for Henry to set the table for the three of them.

"Why are you cooking dinner?" he asked her, getting the plates and silverware.

"I thought it would be nice to make your mom dinner, she had all the ingredients in the fridge and the instructions hanging on the door of the freezer.

"Oh. And you're eating with us?"

"Yeah, your mom asked me to."

"Cool!" Henry walked into the dining room to set the table and Emma added rice to the boiling water. As Emma put everything into serving dishes, Regina walked into the kitchen.

"Emma, you made dinner?"

"Yeah, I, uh, sorry if I overstepped."

"Not at all, it was very sweet, thank you." Regina looked around to see where Henry was.

"He's playing a video game," Emma stated, noticing Regina's actions. Her response made Regina walk over to the blonde and take her into her arms.

"I missed you."

"Mmm, me too." Emma brought her face closer to Regina's and rubbed the tips of their noses together before placing her lips against the other woman's quickly. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful. Work was fairly easy and this incredibly beautiful woman gave me the best gift I've ever received."

"Oh? What's she look like? Is she hotter than me?"

"In the outfit she was wearing? Yes." Regina teased Emma easily, but knew that dinner would get cold and Henry would notice if they took any longer. "I was thinking," she started, picking up one of the serving dishes Emma had filled, and handing it to Emma before picking up the other to carry herself. "We should talk to Henry."

"About us?"

"Yes."

"Are we that serious?"

"I think so, do you?"

"Oh yes, definitely yes."

"Ok, then after we eat, we'll do it."

Emma nodded and called Henry for dinner. She poured some of the wine she had set onto the table earlier into each of the women's glasses. The trio talked animatedly and excitedly about the holiday weekend approaching.

"Mama, what are you and grandma and grandpa doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, I don't know, I figured we'd just make it and eat it at the apartment, I guess."

"That sounds boring."

"Maybe. I don't know, I haven't really done any family Christmas stuff since I was a kid, and most years I was at the foster homes for the holidays."

"Oh," Henry started, face and ears turning red the same way Emma's did when she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, mama."

"Don't worry about it, kid. You're allowed to be curious."

"You know, Emma, I make a huge Christmas dinner every year and it's almost always just Henry and me. Why don't you come have dinner with us?" Regina said, making Henry look confused at the offer and excited at the idea.

"I really appreciate it, but I don't want to leave them alone for Christmas."

"Why don't you bring them, too? I think that after everything we've all gone through it would be a good way for us all to celebrate, as a family," Regina countered.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

Regina only nodded in agreement. Henry looked between his two mothers, shocked and unsure of what to say.

"Henry, Emma and I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay." He sounded hesitant, like he was unsure of what they were going to say but intrigued.

"Kid, you know when I asked you questions about your mom? Like the kinds of gifts she likes?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah."

"The reason I asked was because I've been bringing her gifts everyday. I wanted to show your mom how much she means to me, because I really care about her. I love her, actually and I really believe she's my true love."

"Mom? Do you love Emma, too?"

"I do. Is that ok, Henry? Is it confusing to you?"

"No. I mean, it's a little strange because you used to hate each other so much, but I think it's awesome. I get to have both my moms whenever I want them, if you guys are getting along all the time, now!"

Regina and Emma both let out nervous chuckles, relieved that he didn't ask about women being together. Regina looked tenderly at Emma and smiled. They dismissed Henry back to his video games and Regina started clearing the table. Emma took her hand and told her to just keep her company in the kitchen, but that she was taking care of clean up today.

"You cooked dinner, dear, which was actually really good. But you don't need to do the clean up, too."

"I know, Regina, but I want to. I want to show you how much better everything is with two people being partners instead of being alone or being with someone who doesn't help. I see us as equals and I want us to be that way forever."

"Forever?" Regina asked, leaning against the counter with her wine glass in her hand.

Emma stepped forward, taking the glass out of Regina's hand and placing it on the island behind. She placed her hands on Regina's face, cupping her cheeks. She kissed her softly, slowly, their lips burning with the sweet and simple intensity. When they broke apart, Emma lowered her head so their foreheads were touching and whispered one word.

"Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

When Emma got to Regina's office the next morning the brunette was on the phone. Emma set the coffees and scone on the desk before walking over to stand beside Regina in her chair. When the other woman hung up the phone, Emma turned the chair the brunette was sitting in so that they were facing each other. Emma placed her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down, kissing the other woman deeply and slowly. She hummed when she pulled away.

"Good morning, beautiful," Emma whispered.

"Good morning, dear. How was your night?"

"Long and lonely. I couldn't wait to see you this morning. I have a fun gift today. First things first, though; I didn't want to bring it up last night after we had such a good night with telling Henry and everything, but we need to discuss why he was expected to leave Hansel's house early."

"Yes, why was that?"

"Michael caught him and Gretel kissing."

"What?" Regina yelled, then lowered her voice. "My baby is too young for that."

"He's the same age I was when I started being curious about kissing. I hate to say it, but he's going to grow up, I guess it's a lot harder to think about when it's your kid doing it."

"Yes. Do you think we should give him the sex talk?"

"Oh, god, I don't even know. I mean, I guess we should, I just feel like he's so young."

"Yes, however, I would rather him know and think about the consequences than be unknowledgeable. What do you think, Emma?"

"Shit, I don't know. I guess, you're probably right. The thing is, we have a really smart kid and he knows more than he should anyway. Maybe he'll, you know, not be super awkward when you talk to him."

"Oh no, dear, this one we're handling together?"

"Together? Really? You want me in on this?" Emma sounded surprised and Regina smiled.

"Of course, you're just as much his mom as I am, dear." Her response garnered affection, in Emma's eyes, so the blonde stood and pulled Regina up into a hug. She put one hand on the back of the brunette's neck, tangling slightly in her hair and the other hand on her hip, rubbing circles with her thumb. She kissed full red lips hungrily, and they kissed her back with the same gusto she gave.

Regina hummed when Emma pulled away. "What was that for, dear?"

"For wanting to include me. I missed ten years of his life and you were here and you're including me and it feels so nice to be part of something."

"Of course I'm including you. We're family." Emma smiled at the word and kissed her again. She pulled away to grab Regina's gift bag from beside her own chair. When she placed it in front of Regina she smiled a dopey grin.

"Now this one is for when we're ready for it, but unfortunately not right now. I do want you to open it now though."

Regina eyed her suspiciously before digging into the bag and pulling out a fire-engine red lace pair of half-cheek panties and the brunette's cheeks burned almost to the same color of the panties. Emma nodded to the bag to let her know to keep digging. She reached her hand in again and pulled out a matching lace and satin corset with very low cups for her breasts. Regina's cheeks flushed even more and she cleared her throat. Little did Emma know, the dark-haired woman's core was burning just thinking of wearing this for the blonde.

"Miss Swan! What kind of gift is this?"

"Like I said, one for another day when we're ready. I could have let you open it at a later time, without me, but I'm really partial to that blush on your cheeks." Regina blushed again.

"When should we talk to Henry?"

"I could come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great, dear. Now, get to work."

That night when Emma went home, Snow was cooking dinner. Emma set the table for three and helped Snow bring all the food to the table. Charming walked into the apartment and took of his coat, kissed Snow and gave Emma a half hug with his arm around her shoulders. They sat down to eat and Emma cleared her throat.

"So, as you guys know, I've been kind of seeing someone."

"Yes, and you won't tell us who."

"Well, I'm going to tell you today, but I need you to please be open-minded and realize that I'm already in love, I'm certain it's true love and nothing you say will turn me against it."

"Ok. What are you going to tell us? There isn't really anything that could be as bad as if you were suddenly madly in love with my mortal enemy, and since we all know that isn't going to happen, I think we can handle it, Emma," Snow said, trying to make light of the situation. Emma flushed and stuttered.

"Oh, um, well, I uh, I've kinda, um."

"Emma, spit it out," Charming interjected.

"Regina," Emma mustered the name out between two deep breaths. Both of her parents' mouths dropped and Emma quickly continued. "You guys honestly couldn't see that coming? I mean, she's Henry's other mom, I'm the only one who has ever been accepting of her and believed in her. She needed it and we love each other so much. I really need you guys to be ok with this."

"Emma, I…I don't know. I can't try really hard to be ok with it, but I'm not sure how I feel about this," Snow replied.

"Emma, I just want you to be happy, so I'll support you," Charming stated, receiving a shocked look from his wife, he continued, "Snow, come on, Regina has saved us enough to make up for it. She had a miserable life before the curse, as queen, I think that she deserves to be happy, and Emma deserves to be happy. You heard Emma, if she is right and they are each other's true love, you know that we can't stop it from happening, so we need to just accept it."

"Anyway, the reason I bring this up, Regina invited all of us over for Christmas dinner on Saturday."

"She _did_? Snow white asked.

"Yes. She loves me, so she wants to include you to make me happy."

"We'll accept. Find out if she would like us to bring anything, ok?" Charming responded. Emma nodded and helped clear the table. She figured she would give them space to think on her news and headed up to bed early that night. Emma didn't have a good gift for the next day because she was starting to think that the gift she did have was not as appropriate so quickly. Instead, she pulled out a piece of her stationary and wrote a note of her feelings for the other woman.

Thursday morning when Emma got to Regina's office she gave her the scone and coffee she bought and dropped the note on her desk. She kissed the woman and told her she couldn't stay but she would see her that night for dinner. Regina felt slightly upset that Emma didn't stay to visit and wondered if something was wrong. She didn't have to wonder long. She opened the envelope with her letter opener and pulled out the stationary that matched her own.

_Dear Regina,_

_I've told you once I'm terrible with words, but I wanted to express to you my feelings without bumbling over my words like I always do when I'm around you. I love you, and I know we've said as much, but I really, really love you. I want to make a promise to you that I'll always be here for you. If something happens where this doesn't work out, I promise that I'll be your friend. If everything works out the way I want it to, then I'll be here forever to kiss you every time I want to, or every time you want to. I know you lost your first love, and I know your husband was less than wonderful to you, and I won't let us be like that. I'll treasure every part of you for everyday of my life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are the most incredible mother I could have ever given Henry to. I couldn't have asked for a better person to have on my side when we saved Henry. So, this letter is my promise to be whatever you need me to be, whoever you need me to be, until the day we are no longer living. I hope you'll accept that from me. I love you._

_ Always yours,_

_ Emma_

_ P.S. I have included a list of songs that I want you to listen_

_ to and think of me, because they all describe how I feel about _

_ us._

Regina was crying when she finished reading the letter from Emma. She looked at the second page to find a list of songs. She pulled out her laptop and pulled up a video music page. She was going to listen to every song that she saw on that list.

_Everybody Talks – Neon Trees_

_Counting Stars – One Republic_

_A Thousand Years – Christina Perri_

_Mirrors - Justin Timberlake_

_Shake it Out – Florence + The Machine_

_One and Only – Adele_

_Never Let Me Go – Lana Del Rey_

_Begin Again – Taylor Swift_

_Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard_

_Somewhere Only We Know – Keane_

_Lightweight – Demi Lovato_

_Don't Let Me Fall – Lenka_

_I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) – The Proclaimers_

_Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum_

_Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

_Perfect – Alexz Johnson_

_Forever Love (Digame) – Anna Nalick_

_It Will Rain – Bruno Mars_

_What Part of Forever – Cee Lo Green_

_I understand it's a weird collection of songs, but some of them are ones I heard on the radio, some I heard on CDs I owned. A few were ones that I looked up when I was trying to listen to tortured music when I couldn't get you off my mind after Neverland. I hope you enjoy them all._

Regina listened to all the songs over and over and she couldn't decide which her favorite was. She sent her secretary out to purchase some blank discs and she bought all of the songs off the internet and made two copies of the playlist, one for her and one for Emma.

That evening when Regina heard the doorbell she practically ran out of the kitchen to answer it. She greeted Emma with a wide smile and pulled her in for a hug. Emma followed her into the kitchen, where she was finishing up the dinner. Regina had decided to make a homemade pizza, something easy and without too much clean up. After the brunette handed Emma a glass of wine, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, holding her close.

"That was such a sweet, romantic gift. Thank you, Emma."

"It's funny, I was never really romantic until recently."

"Well maybe all of that pent up romance couldn't contain itself anymore."

"Maybe I just needed someone worthy of being romantic towards," Emma whispered, putting down her glass and putting her arms around Regina's shoulders. She leaned in and kissed the brunette slowly, biting the full bottom lip between her teeth.

"Eww, do you guys have to do that?" Henry asked as he walked into the kitchen. The women tore apart and Emma blushed but Regina smiled.

"Oh, so only you're allowed to kiss girls then, Henry?" Regina asked, almost teasing.

Henry's cheeks flushed and he shut his mouth, opening it again like he was going to say something, then closing it immediately, again.

"Ok, Henry, we'll do this now. Kissing is ok, it's completely normal and wanting to kiss is understandable at your age. However, under no circumstances do you kiss Gretel when Mr. Tillman thinks you are hanging out with Hansel. You are to treat girls properly too. Do you understand? Don't you ever be mean, or call girls names that are hurtful, ok? If you are going to have sex, which right now you are way too young for, you be safe, use protection and you are absolutely never to do that in this house."

"Mom," Henry groaned. He looked to Emma to help him.

"I'm with her on this, kid. I'm sorry, but kissing girls is one thing, doing anything beyond that is a whole different ballpark that we are not ok with at your age. You are too young. On that note, if you're going to ignore our advice that sex makes babies and you are way too young for that, be safe and you can always talk to us. One of us or both of us, whatever makes you more comfortable, ok, kid?"

"Mom, mama, I'm not having sex, and I'm not ready for that, just please don't ever talk to me about this, again."

"The pizza should be just about done, Henry. I'll slice it and if it makes you more comfortable, you can take some up to your room for tonight."

Henry nodded and waited until Regina placed two pieces onto a plate for him and he headed upstairs. Emma waited until he was gone before pulling Regina back toward her for a hug.

"I had an idea."

"What is that idea, dear?"

"We should see if my parents want to take Henry for the night."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Eager to see me in that little outfit, dear?"

"Well, yes, but no, that's not why. I still want to take it a little slowly. You're off work tomorrow, yes?" She took Regina's nod as confirmation and continued. "Well, your gift tomorrow involves a little bit of driving, inside town still, but we will have to take a car. I want Henry to be included, but not when I give it to you because I'm not sure how you'll respond. And I want to do it early because I want to have the rest of the day for family bonding and pre-holiday preparations, so spending the night would be good, and if Henry goes to my parent's place then he wouldn't have to get up early for us to drop him off there."

"Ok, well if your parents are fine with it, then sure."

They made the arrangements and Henry agreed. The women ate while they were waiting for Charming to arrive to pick up Henry. When he got there, Emma let him in while he was waiting for Henry to grab his overnight bag and come back downstairs. Regina walked into the foyer and thanked Charming for taking Henry.

"It's our pleasure, really. He's my grandson, after all."

"Indeed."

"Regina, I just, uh, I wanted to say thanks for inviting us for Saturday. Is there anything we can bring?"

"No, I have it covered, but thank you for your offer."

"Sure. And, uh, thank you for making Emma happy. You're Emma's family, and to me that makes you my family, so welcome to the family, Regina." Regina smiled, she looked mildly uncomfortable with the encounter, but also somewhat touched. Emma however, was ecstatic that he was accepting them as a couple.

After Charming left and Regina cleaned up the kitchen, Emma alongside being batted away with softs hands every time she tried to help, the women headed up to Regina's bed. They curled against each other and slept through the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke Regina up before 6 am on Friday the 24th. She ransacked the brunette's closet and pulled out a pair of thick black leggings, tan riding boots and a thick cream-colored sweater for Regina. Emma pulled on yesterday's jeans and one of Regina's button-up blouses in a shade of blue that she probably couldn't name. Regina walked out of the bedroom's attached bathroom, hair yet and body wrapped in a towel. Emma didn't think it was possible for her to be more attracted to the woman than she already was, but this was a sight that would challenge that notion. The blonde gulped noisily and visibly and it made Regina chuckle. The younger woman handed the older one the outfit she chose for her and told her she'd be downstairs waiting.

While Emma waited for Regina to dry her hair and get dressed, she made a pot of coffee and drank two cups. She poured some in a to-go mug she found while ransacking the cupboards. She let Queenie out quickly before making her come back into the warmth. When Regina came downstairs it still wasn't even 7 yet, so they headed to Granny's to get their usual goodies and then Emma drove.

"I still can_not_ believe I let you convince me to get into this _thing_."

"It's called a car, Regina."

"If you say so, dear."

"I do. It's perfectly safe."

"I disagree."

"Stop it, don't make me crabby before you get your gift."

"I'm sorry. Where are we going?"

"Oh, oh I have to blindfold you!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please, Regina? Please let me," Emma begged, half whining.

"If you must." Emma pulled the car over and used a handkerchief that Regina had in her pocket to blindfold the brunette.

"Ok, we're almost there, anyway."

After a few more minutes of driving, Regina stopped the car. She ran around to help Regina out and led the woman down a small hill. She stopped leading so she could open the door, which sounded heavy and wooden. Emma pulled Regina into the building and Regina smelled something familiar. She stopped concentrating on listening and concentrated only on her sense of smell. It was a smell that was almost wooden, but not quite. It smelled like nature and animals. It smelled like hay and horses. Regina gasped.

Emma pulled the blindfold off of Regina. Green eyes faced brown while the younger woman pulled the other down to the farthest stall of the stable. Standing in the stall was a Palomino mare. Regina gasped again.

"What is this?"

"Her name is Sundance. She's five years old. I adopted her, I guess the owners were moving off of their ranch and didn't have space on their new property for horses."

"You bought me a horse?"

"Well, I adopted her, it's a lot different, and you know, cheaper."

"You _adopted_ a horse for me?" Emma just nodded. "Is there a brush?"

"I'm sorry?"

"A brush? So I can brush her."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, that crate over there in the corner has a saddle, a brush, winter shoes in case you want to ride her in the snow, and you know, whatever else she'll need. I told the guy to send everything he thought was necessary for someone who doesn't already own any other horses."

Regina walked to the crate and pulled out a brush. She started brushing Sundance, patting her and talking to her while she did so. Emma just sat on a bench and watched. It didn't bother her to watch, nor was she bored by it. She was fascinated by how the other woman was with the horse. Regina went on the muck out the stall and Emma walked around the horse, trying to get comfortable.

"They can tell if you're afraid, dear."

"Huh?"

"They can tell if you're afraid, so try not to be."

"Ok. Anyway, you can take your time, we just need to retrieve Henry before noon."

"What time is it, dear?"

Emma checked her phone. "Just after 10."

"We can go ahead and go. I'll come back tonight to feed her for tomorrow, just let me grab some bales of hay really quickly."

Emma nodded and observed Regina as she did as she said. She loved watching the other woman do everything and anything. Emma knew she was attractive; she had the right types of features, slender and strong build, and long blonde curls that had made many people stare. But the woman she loved was stunning beyond compare. Where Emma had the all-American girl look, Regina was exotic and curvy and outrageously perfect. She was deep in thought and hadn't noticed Regina walking up to her.

"What has your thoughts, Emma?"

Emma smiled, looking up at Regina. "You do. I was just thinking about how lucky I am and how incredibly stunning you are."

"Thank you, dear. You're really very beautiful yourself." Regina bent to kiss Emma lightly on her lips. She straddled the younger woman, placing her knees on the bench on either side of the blonde's legs. Cupping Emma's cheeks in her hands, she held the kiss and deepened it, licking the blonde's lips so she'd part them. Once their mouths began melding together in a crushing battle of tongues and lips, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, underneath the coat, stroking her back and holding her tightly to her own body. After several minutes, the blonde pulled away.

"I'm really enjoying this, but if we don't stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to and we have a kid to go take care of, and I should probably work a few hours today."

Regina sighed, nodded, and took herself off the other woman's lap. After Emma stood up, too, Regina patted her cheek tenderly and affectionately. "Emma, I can't begin to thank you enough for all of the gifts you have given to me. I know that you asked me questions to get ideas, but you really have given me more perfect gifts than I have ever been given. I don't love very well, but if you're still willing to help me learn, the past two weeks have made me realize that for you, I'm all in. I want you and I want this. I haven't smiled or laughed as much in my entire life as I have the past two weeks with you. But I swear if you break my heart, it might kill me, so please, I've giving you an out if you want it, because I cannot take another heartbreak if this goes any further."

"Regina, didn't you read my letter? I don't want an out. I want this. I want _you_, even if you don't know how to love well."

"Now that that's settled, let's get Henry and you go to work, you need to get out early if you want to come over to wake up with us to watch Henry unwrap his presents in the morning."

"Really?"

"Of course."

When the women got to Snow and David's apartment Emma put all of her gifts for Henry in a box and the last one she had for Regina with it. She grabbed a change of clothes, a nice outfit for Christmas dinner, and tossed a pair of heels into her overnight bag. She loaded her things into Regina's car, telling her she could leave it all there and she'd haul it in later when she got to the mansion. With a kiss on Henry's head, and a hug and quick kiss from Regina, they parted ways, Emma to work and Regina, with Henry, headed home, all three of them awaiting the end of the day when they could spend time together as a family.

When Emma arrived at the mansion that night, Henry and Regina were curled on the couch together watching _Jingle All the Way_. Emma took Regina's keys from the table in the entryway and gathered her things from the car, carrying them into the house. She set all the presents under the tree and left her overnight bag by the stairs.

The two moms ushered their son up to bed, reading him _The Night Before Christmas_ after he requested. They then wandered into Regina's room. Regina began to undress without even asking Emma to turn away. Emma was already down to her white tank top and blake lace boyshort underwear when she looked at Regina. The blonde saw a very familiar looking pair of red panties, and when Regina crossed her arms in front of her to grab the hem of her sweater, Emma's eyes widened. The brunette pulled the sweater up slowly and teasingly, revealing the matching corset Emma had purchased for her. The blonde gulped and smiled bashfully.

"Now, dear, I believe I am ready for this, the question is, are you?"

Emma nodded, crashing into the other woman. She whispered loving words to Regina as they both landed on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs and hair and warm bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so this one was really long so I stopped and split it in the best possible place, I will have the next half up tomorrow. Reviews are amazing and my followers and readers are the best! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The next morning, Henry woke them up at 5 wanting to open his presents. Regina was as gorgeous as ever, pulling on a robe over her silk pajamas and Emma pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old, worn out t-shirt. She blushed slightly when she saw what Regina was wearing and compared it to her own clothing.

"Should I borrow something from you? This is kind of how I usually sleep," Emma said.

"No, dear, I wouldn't change you. Actually, you look sort of cute in ratty clothes." Regina smirked at the blonde when blush covered pale cheeks.

"Alright. Onward to coffee, then gifts, would you mind?"

"Making you coffee? Not at all, I'll need some myself. Henry is only up this early one time a year. You'll see his excitement is a bit to handle this early."

The women, coffees in hand, and Henry went to sit by the tree to open presents. They let Henry dig in first, for a long time since he had so many. Queenie was by Regina's feet chewing on a bone that the brunette had bought her for Christmas. After fifteen minutes, Emma stood and grabbed the small box that was Regina's last Christmas gift. Regina stood to retrieve two boxes that were wrapped and handed them to Emma.

"You first, but be discreet with the smaller box," Regina told the blonde. Emma tore into the first box, revealing a nice, black leather holster for her gun. Emma loved it. Making sure that Henry was occupied; Emma slowly opened the smaller box to reveal an emerald and chocolate colored, long-waist bustier and matching lace panties. Emma's eyes widened and she quickly closed the box. "It isn't implying that I don't like what you wear, usually, I haven't seen enough of your underwear to have a judgment. I got it because as much as I knew you would enjoy seeing me in mine, I want to see you in yours," Regina said in a low voice so Henry wouldn't overhear.

"The colors, they match our eyes."

"Indeed. Green is sort of my new favorite color."

"Since when?"

"Oh, couple weeks, I think."

Emma kissed Regina, first softly on her upper lip, and then moved to suck gently on her lower lip. Before pulling away from the kiss, Emma licked Regina's bottom lip. The blonde smiled at the brunette and handed her the small box.

"It sort of goes along with Thursday's gift."

Regina pulled the wrapping paper off slowly, revealing a small black box and her heart started racing. She was unsure of what the gift was, but it was the perfect size to be a ring box. She loved Emma, but this was quick, way too quick. Emma must have seen something in her eyes, because she spoke.

"Don't be weird, just open it and breathe. No panicking."

Regina opened the box to reveal, indeed, a ring. It was a simple ring, a small white gold band with small emeralds imbedded in it at intervals.

"It's not an engagement ring, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a promise ring."

"What in the world is a promise ring?"

"It's a custom of this world, usually only young people do it, when they're too young to get engaged or they promise to be pure. I just thought it was fitting. Sort of an exclusivity agreement, I guess. It means that I love you and I want to be with you, forever. It means that I promise that one day, if it's what you would like, I'll marry you, but right now I'm happy with how things are. I want to be with you and I think that we're doing well and this is just the beginning of something that has the possibility to be so great. I'm going to keep talking if you don't stop me."

Regina closed her mouth over the blonde's. She kissed her quickly, but sweetly. When she pulled back away she took the ring out and hesitated, not knowing where a promise ring belonged. Emma took it from her fingers and slid it onto Regina's left hand ring finger.

"It usually goes there, but if you are uncomfortable, you can take it off and put it on the other ring finger."

"No, it's beautiful. Why did you choose emeralds?"

"Because you love my eyes. It seems that they sort of make you soften up a little bit."

"Indeed they do. You really are quite perceptive."

"Mom?" Henry asked, interrupting them. "Why is there more than one present for grandma and grandpa?"

"Because one is from you, and the other is from Emma, and the last one is from me. I'll not have someone in my house for Christmas without giving them something."

"Oh. Cool. I like that you want to get along with them. I still have presents for you guys in my room! I'll be right back."

Emma took the quiet as a chance to kiss Regina again, an easy, simple kiss. A kiss that conveyed that she wanted to stick around but not that she expected more, right now, from the other woman. When they broke apart, they heard Henry bounding into the room. He handed each woman a gift bag. Both women dug into theirs and pulled out a picture frame, just a standard size 4x6 frame. Emma's was black with silver imprint that said family, and Regina's was silver with hearts around the frame.

"Thanks, kid. I love it."

"Yes, Henry, thank you, it's beautiful."

"Well, I figured that when grandma and grandpa get here, they can take a picture of the three of us and we can print them up on the picture printer that grandma has and you guys can put them in your frames." Emma gasped and Regina hummed. "We are a family now, right?" Henry asked.

Emma looked to Regina, the one who had been hurt more by love, the one who was more afraid of what this all meant. The thought passed through their eyes.

"Of course we are, sweetheart. It sounds like a wonderful idea."

After Henry had put away all of his gifts and Regina started the turkey in the oven, she began peeling potatoes while Emma and Henry sat at the island, watching.

"You know, Regina, it would be totally cool if you went to take care of Sundance. I know you want to see her and you can take Henry and Queenie, too. I can get stuff going around here."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll go after dinner."

"No, you can go now, and go after dinner, too. Twice a day, right?"

"What are you guys talking about? Who's Sundance?"

"Emma adopted a horse for me, Henry. Now we can ride together."

"Cool! Awesome gift, mama."

"So, you guys go, and Regina just tell me what you want me to start on."

After Regina gave Emma instructions to peel and cut the potatoes, mix together the green bean casserole and how to check the turkey, the two Mills brunettes were on their way to see their horses. Emma did as she was told, glad that Regina had taken care of the desserts yesterday. After she had finished everything she was told to do she checked the time and it was only nearly 10. First, she cleaned up the wrapping paper mess that was left by the tree. She went upstairs and showered, letting her hair dry naturally into her curls over her shoulders. She gave a second thought before pulling on her boyshorts and instead put on the lingerie Regina had given her, then pulled the black and white sweater dress she had worn to New York on, slipping on some black tights and her heels. After she checked the turkey again, she headed into Regina's office. She pulled _A Christmas Carol_ from one of the shelves and headed back into the living room and curled up on the couch near the tree to read. She must have been tired from Henry waking her up so early because she fell into a deep sleep.

Regina and Henry arrived home shortly after 11 and saw that Emma was asleep, they let her stay that way. The mayor sent Henry up to get ready and she made her way into the kitchen. Regina was happy to see that Emma had carried out all the tasks asked of her, so she checked the turkey and then saw that Henry was getting into his room after his shower. She took her shower and wrapped herself in a towel while she styled her hair in curls and did her makeup. She pulled on the sexiest underwear she could find, which happened to be purple lace with a matching bra. She chose a nice navy dress that ended just above her knees, a cream colored cardigan and heels that matched the cardigan.

She went downstairs and finished meal preparations until everything that could be prepped early was done. She checked on Henry who was in his room reading one of his new comic books Regina bought him. Before she closed his door, he spoke to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm glad you're happy. I know you've wanted to be happy for a long time."

"Thank you, Henry. It's nice to hear you say that."

"I mean it. I'm really happy for you and Emma. I'm glad we can be a family."

"Thank you, dear. I'm going to be in my room for a little while, come and get me if you need me." Henry nodded and she went into her room.

She sat on her bed, the legs off the side. She put her head into her hands and began crying. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless, so freefalling. She shouldn't have ever allowed herself to love Emma, she should never have let the blonde pursue her. Now it all had to end. She couldn't ever let it hurt Henry and the only way to stop a greater pain was to stop the relationship now, before they became more involved, before they moved in together or got engaged, or even married.

She allowed herself to lie down on her side, one hand on her cheek and one clutching her chest over her heart. The pain she felt was too much to bear, too powerful. She had to end this. No, she had to make Emma want to end it, that way it would hurt the blonde less. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting the woman she had so easily fallen in love with, the woman for whom her affection she had denied so long. She could have avoided this all if she had just not been stupid, but Emma's affections were so easy to fall into. The Sheriff was beautiful, funny and smart and she couldn't resist her charms. She fell asleep, exhausted from all the tears she had cried.

Henry went looking for his moms, first he checked on Regina, she was asleep on her bed so he didn't enter the room. Next he checked for Emma and she was still asleep on the couch. It was half past noon and he knew that his grandma and grandpa were expected at 1 and they were to eat near 2, so he checked the turkey and the plastic thing still hadn't popped, so he basted the juices over the top of the turkey the way he had seen his mom do it all the time.

He woke Emma first. She startled away and checked the time.

"Shit, kid, why did you guys let me sleep?" Henry shrugged. "Where's Regina?"

"She's sleeping in her bed."

"Ok, kid you get her and I'll check on the food."

Emma went into the kitchen as Henry headed upstairs. The blonde checked the turkey and stared at the counter, not really sure what else she could do. Luckily she heard Regina's heels on the tile entering the kitchen so she looked up. She smiled at Regina before she realized something was off.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked Regina as the brunette walked past her to check the turkey. "I just checked that, it's fine. I wasn't sure what else to do, though."

Regina pursed her lips and nodded, putting the green bean casserole and the dressing into the oven. She set the timer and set the pan of potatoes to boil. She pulled out flour and butter and various other ingredients to make the homemade biscuit mix that Henry loved so much.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, dear. I can finish up in here, you should go be with Henry."

"I want to be in here with you, Henry's entertained enough by his new gifts."

"Miss Swan, I no longer need you in here, please leave the kitchen," Regina said sternly, not leaving room for question. Emma left the kitchen and her heart felt heavy.

Emma wondered what Regina's problem was. Was she mad that she had fallen asleep? That couldn't be it, she herself had fallen asleep. The doorbell rang and Emma went to welcome Snow and Charming in. Snow went into the kitchen with a bottle of wine only to be less than nicely thrown out by Regina. Snow and Charming went into the living room to find Henry who excitedly jumped up to hug them. Emma went back to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what, dear?"

"You, throwing Snow out, what is your problem? What changed?"

"Nothing, dear. I merely prefer to cook alone."

"And that required you to tell her to 'get the hell out' of your kitchen? Come on, Regina, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, now go be with your charming parents, I'm sure they'd like to spend time with you." Emma shook her head and left the room.

Regina allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes, but quickly brushed them away. She cursed herself for being so weak. Shaking her head she continued with the meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

While Regina was taking care of the meal, Emma went back to Henry, she was going to find out why the brunette was acting so weird.

"Hey kid," she said when she entered the living room. "Can we talk a minute in your mom's office?"

"Uh, yeah." They went into the office.

"What happened with your mom today?"

"Nothing, We had fun."

"Ok, what about when you got home? What happened then? Did she say anything to you?"

"Not really. I mean, she went to her bedroom looking worn out after we talked, but she didn't seem angry."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I just told her I'm happy for you guys, that I'm happy she's happy. I said that I'm happy we can be a family."

"That's it? That was all you said?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Nothing, go be with your grandparents." He watched for a minute as she paced his mom's office. He was confused but put the pieces together more quickly than she. He went to the kitchen to speak to his mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I know why you're acting weird."

"I'm sorry dear, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're acting weird because you're worried about me being hurt if something happens with you two. It's stupid. I'm growing up, I'm gonna be an adult in no time, I can handle it if you guys break up."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm really not going to talk with you about this. Go see your mom and grandparents." He nodded and passed Emma on his way out of the kitchen.

"Good luck," he whispered. Emma nodded and walked in, fury in her eyes and anger written in her face. Her sweater dress suddenly felt too warm and her heels felt too fancy. Still, no matter how uncomfortable she was, she was settling this today.

"Put up some kind of spell so that our conversation will not be overheard."

"What?" Regina asked, staring at her like she was crazy.

"You heard me."

"Very well," Regina waved her hand and it was done. She had done it she had made Emma break. It hurt her a bit how easily it was done. She loved the blonde, seemingly more than the blonde loved her. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"You can drop whatever act this is. What, you're… you're trying to push me away? You're trying to make me not want you? That's stupid. Henry is fine with it, he doesn't care. I know what you're worried about and it's stupid. I already told you I'm not going anywhere. Even if it doesn't workout with us, I'm here, I'm your friend. You're my best friend, Regina and I love you. Please don't push me away. Please." Emma's voice cracked on the last word and she was crying when she finished.

Regina's heart felt torn to pieces at Emma's monologue. She knew the younger woman was right, it was stupid, they were far too involved, they had gone through too much, each personally and together. It had taken them far too long to realize that they were good for each other, they were in love.

"Regina, please," Emma whispered, walking closer to the brunette. "I love you. Please don't make me lose you, not before we even really have a chance."

Regina deliberated a moment, tapping her fingers on the counter and turned her body towards the blonde. She vaulted herself against Emma, throwing her arms around the blonde's shoulders and burying her face in thick golden curls.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Emma. I was trying to throw up my walls, trying to make sure Henry wouldn't be caught in the middle of us if this ended badly."

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok," Emma whispered, comforting the older woman. "It's ok, Regina. Just, you know, don't do it anymore. I'm here, we're here and I think, that despite how it may or may not end, we owe it to ourselves to see where this goes. Ok?" Regina nodded into Emma's neck. "You're such a good mom, Regina."

Regina broke away and wiper her tears, and then she wiped Emma's tears. She leaned their foreheads together and kissed Emma gently on the lips.

"I love you so much, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, too, Regina Mills."

"Would you get your mother for me?" Emma raised her eyebrows, questioningly. "I do believe I could use some help with dinner and I think I owe her an apology." Emma nodded and left the room only to return moments later with Snow.

"Do you, uh, do you want me to go?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, dear. I was thinking us women could keep busy and let the guys bond for a little while." Emma nodded and Regina looked to Snow. "I am quite sorry for how I behaved earlier, I was having a strange day, and I apologize, you didn't deserve it."

"It's ok," Snow replied quietly.

"It isn't. I'm very sorry. Now that I know what True Love really is like, I do feel the need to also apologize for everything in the Enchanted Forest. You may have betrayed my secret and caused a pain I wish I had never had to bear, but you didn't deserve everything I threw at you. If none of it had happened I wouldn't have Emma and Henry, so I think that we should attempt a parley."

"I concede."

"Shall we move on? I do believe we both just want to be happy now, yes?"

"Indeed." After a moment Snow continued, "Thank you, Regina. Thank you for saving Emma and me, thank you for saving us all from our demise, thank you for saving us all from another curse. And…and thank you for making my Emma happy."

Regina nodded. She quickly moved onto giving Emma and Snow directions for help with dinner. Their meal was nearly done and Snow set the table while Emma and Regina brought the food to it. Regina pulled one of her best bottles of wine from her cabinet and poured the four adults each a glass, then poured Henry a wine glass with sparkling juice.

The odd family sat together and enjoyed their meal. Afterward they exchanged the rest of their gifts. Snow and Charming gave Emma a new pair of nice work boots, they gave Regina a gift basket with a collection of fine Italian coffees and chocolates and they gave Henry a drawing pad and an expensive set of colored pencils he had wanted for a while. Emma gave her parents the unicorn mobile from Gold's shop that was supposed to have been hers, telling them that it would be great for when they had their next child. Henry gave them a framed family picture that was of Emma, Snow, Charming and himself. Regina handed them her gift last. When they unwrapped it, they saw a bottle of potion.

"What…what is this?" Snow asked.

"It's a potion of true love. It can break any curse, heal any pain, and it can even do what no other magic can do; it can bring someone back from the dead, one time only. It can only work on one of you for that. Though I do hope that our lives can remain calm, I thought that maybe, since we seem to have more adventure around here than necessary, and I had kept you guys apart for so long, if anything bad were to happen, I could give you guys one more chance to remain together. It's made from your love."

Snow cried, not out of anger or sadness, but out of gratitude, she hugged the older woman who had once been her step-mother. David thanked her, and their family settled in together to watch a Christmas movie. _It's a Wonderful Life._


End file.
